


And there’s no remedy for memory of faces, like a melody, it won’t leave my head.

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: Red Lines: Stiles Stilinski&Co + Extra [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fire, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale in una notte particolare, riguarda al suo passato, al momento della tragedia e tutto ciò che vuole è semplicemente morire e raggiungere la sua famiglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And there’s no remedy for memory of faces, like a melody, it won’t leave my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: Angst. Tanto, angst!  
> Vi consiglio di prepararvi un barattolo di nutella.

_**And there’s no remedy for memory of faces, like a melody, it won’t leave my head.  
Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine, but I wish I was dead**._

  
Peter se ne stava seduto sulle scale che portavano al portico di casa Hale; era una notte tranquilla, la luna quasi piena era nel cielo e la sua luce argenetea filtrava con difficoltà tra gli alberi. Per lui, così come per Derek, quella non era affatto una bella notte: troppo piena di dolorosi ricordi.  
\- Che stai facendo? - gli chiese suo nipote, l'ultimo baluardo della sua famiglia, L'ultima persona rimastagli.  
\- Pensavo a tua madre. - rispose tranquillamente, voltandosi per dargli una brevissima occhiata, proprio mentre quello alzava un sopracciglio.  
\- Cos'è? Sei diventato sentimentale? - chiese scontroso, mentre gli si sedeva accanto.  
\- Può darsi, magari è questa notte che mi ispira. - commentò l'uomo, tornando a fissare il buio davanti a sè.  
\- O semplicemente ti sei rammollito. - ribattè Derek, fissandolo. Peter sospirò.  
\- Non è così brutto togliersi un po' l'armatura di dosso, sai Derek? Essere un po' più vulnerabili. -  
\- Non credo sia il caso, non quando ci sono tutti questi casini. - rispose subito il ragazzo, lapidario.  
\- Tsk, sei così identico a tuo padre! Sempre serio, sempre così rigido. - scosse la testa, mordendosi un labbro. Carl O'Toole era stato il marito di sua sorella Serena e il padre di Derek. Non erano mai andati molto d'accordo: Carl non voleva ammetterlo ma quella faccenda dei lupi lo rendeva alquanto nervoso, e lui aveva potuto avvertire l'odore simile all'aceto, che portava uno stato di shock e sgomento, quando aveva scoperto che anche il secondo dei suoi figli era peloso e fornito di zanne.  
\- E tu credi di essere un ragazzino. - ribettè piccato il nipote, alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre Peter ridacchiava.  
\- Anche tua madre me lo diceva sempre. Sai, da bambino volevo essere come lei: bella, intelligente, un lupo forte. Un vero leader. L'amavano tutti, io l'adoravo. E' stata lei ad insegnarmi come dovevo controllare la trasformazione, come dovevo comportarmi. La invidiavo: era così eccezionale, e tuo padre? Tuo padre voleva segregare il lupo che era in lei. Impensabile, quando sei un Alpha. -  
\- Era un Alpha?! - esclamò Derek, palesemente sorpreso.  
\- Si, o almeno, lo è stata, finchè non lo sono diventato io. -  
\- Come? -  
\- Beh, di regola i lupi come noi per ottenere il potere di Alpha o uccidono il capo in carica o lo sconfiggono, umiliandolo davanti al branco. Serena non voleva essere più un Alpha perchè a Carl non piaceva e così mi ha sfidato e l'ho battuta. - Peter non riuscì a trattenere il disprezzo misto ad orgoglio mentre raccontava. Aveva sempre disprezzato quell'uomo che aveva cambiato così tanto sua sorella, fino a renderla debole; fino ad addomesticarla, anche se in fondo doveva ammettere di essere sempre stato geloso, perchè quell'uomo gli aveva portato via la sua sorellona.  
\- Non lo sapevo. - borbottò il più giovane, passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti.  
\- Tua madre non voleva che si sapesse in giro. Non chiedermi perchè - anticipò il nipote - ma non m'importava. Essere un Alpha era quello che avevo sempre desiderato. All'epoca non ero ancora sposato con tua zia Diana, quindi mi davo alla pazza gioia cacciando e raccogliendo Beta.-.  
Ricordava poco quel periodo, era opaco e sbiadito come se avesse vissuto in un sogno  prima che Diana diventasse la sua realtà.  
\- Tua madre non approvava. Abbiamo litigato spesso per questo, ma alla fine non m'importava cosa diceva; in un anno avevo più di sette Beta, e i miei poteri erano al massimo. Io ero al massimo, finchè una notte, non sono incappato in tua zia. -  
\- Eri trasformato? - chiese curioso e non più ostile Derek, come se avesse seguito il suo consiglio, e avesse messo da parte la sua solita corazza da Alpha duro, vinto dalla curiosità di sapere qualcosa della sua famiglia. Vinto da quell'aria così carica di ricordi. Peter sorrise, un sorriso dolce e pieno di rimpianti.  
\- Sì. Cavolo, se penso che l'ho quasi aggredita mi viene un attacco di cuore! Si era persa nei boschi, era luna piena. Avevo portato i miei Beta nel bosco, per una caccia agli animali, e stavo per attaccare un cervo maschio, quando ho sentito una voce che urlava. Sai benissimo come siamo durante la caccia: affamati e violenti. Ho rincorso la traccia del suo odore finchè non sono spuntato in un immenso spiazzo. Lei era lì, illuminata dalla luce argentea della Luna e....non so, cos'è successo, ma ho ripreso possesso della mia mente. Mi sono avvicinato, dimentico che ero ancora in versione Alpha, e lei ha urlato spaventata. E' stato, dopotutto, un suono delizioso. Mi sono fermato a pochi passi da lei, immobile, sperando che capisse che non avevo intenzioni ostili. A dirti la verità credevo che sarebbe scappata, ed invece  mi si è avvicinata, tremante di paura e freddo, e ha poggiato una mano sul mio muso. E' stato strano, qualcosa che non avevo mai provato e subito ho capito di essere stato addomesticato. Ci credi? Un Alpha addomesticato. - il ricordo di quella scena era vivido, così come il calore di quella fragile e pallida mano, o il chiarore di quegli occhi curiosi, magnetici. O ancora il suo odore così delicato, che aveva subito invaso le sue narici.  
 Il suo cuore sussultò per il dolore, mentre una morsa ferrea gli chiudeva lo stomaco. Peter evitava sempre di pensare alla sua famiglia perchè era troppo doloroso. Portava dentro di sè un dolore indicibile, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno esternare, semplicemente perchè non c'era modo di lasciarlo fluire all'esterno. Quella era la sua maledizione, la croce che portava sul cuore e che l'aveva quasi ridotto ad un vegetale, costringendolo ad implodere e soccombere senza via di salvezza, anno dopo anno, distruggendo il suo cuore pezzo per pezzo.  
\- Sul serio? E' bastato un solo tocco? Un solo incrocio di sguardi? - domandò scettico Derek, riportandolo alla realtà.  
\- Si, credo che capiti quando si trova la compagna giusta. Sai, quella - o in alcuni casi quello - a cui apparterrai tutta la vita. La cosiddetta anima gemella. -  e riprese fiato, assaporando ogni sensazione che quei ricordi gli portavano -  ci siamo frequentati circa un mese prima di sposarci.  
Un anno e mezzo dopo è nato Alex. Credevo che avere tutto il potere che si desidera fosse l'emozione più bella che si potesse provare, ed invece mi sbagliavo: tenere tra le braccia tuo figlio, oh sì, quello era decisamente il meglio. A quell'epoca tu avevi due anni e Laura quattro e già vivevamo tutti insieme. -  
\- Me lo ricordo. L'odore di Alex, intendo. - sussurrò Derek, la voce un po' spenta. Peter aveva sempre pensato di essere solo ad affogare in tutta quella merda, dimenticando sempre che suo nipote, il ritratto di sua sorella, portava sulle spalle lo stesso identico peso, gli stessi rimorsi, i rimpianti e il dolore. Erano segnati, loro due, dallo stesso tipo di solitudine; l'unica differenza tra di loro era che Peter era in un abisso oscuro da cui non sarebbe mai uscito, invece Derek aveva trovato l'appiglio che l'avrebbe salvato dal fare la sua stessa fine. Non aveva mai detto al nipote quanto Stiles, quel ragazzino così incredibilmente logorroico e sorprendentemente coraggioso, somigliasse a sua zia; non come aspetto, ma come carattere : sveglio e curioso fino al limite, fino a mettersi in pericolo. Derek non lo sapeva, e Peter non aveva intenzione di dirglielo, ma quando Stiles era nei paraggi, il suo odore cambiava e diventava simile al suo quando si trovava accanto a sua moglie.  
\- Già, sapeva di libri vecchi e di fumetti appena comparti. Quando è nata Brittany ho provato la stessa gioia indescrivibile. -  
\- Sapeva di cannella e lillà, come la zia. - ricordò Derek, la voce che s'infrangeva lentamente, come l'onda sullo scoglio, nel ricordare tutto quello.  
\- Oh, sì, la mia piccola ed innocente Brittany. - il cuore di Peter, un cuore che credeva sommerso da strati di pelliccia e indurito dal tempo, tremò ricordando il calore del corpo di sua figlia, il suo profumo delicato, le sue piccole braccia che gli circondavano il collo, o le manine che gli tiravano il pelo. La sua piccola, adorata Brittany.  
Il silenzio cadde tra di loro, ognuno immerso nei propri ricordi, nel proprio passato, o nei frammenti che ne rimanevano. Anime spezzate e ferite che andavano avanti a forza nella vita, trascinate dagli eventi.  
\- E' stata colpa mia. - soffiò all'improvviso Derek, e se Peter non avesse avuto i suoi sviluppati sensi da lupo, non l'avrebbe nemmeno sentito. Sapeva che Derek non aveva detto quello per essere consolato o per essere rassicurato che non fosse così, no, Derek l'aveva detto perchè era vero, serviva a concretizzare la sua colpa a ricordargli che era così, e che sempre, finchè avesse vissuto, avrebbe dovuto convivere con tutto quello; tuttavia Peter sapeva anche che non era esclusivamente colpa di suo nipote, che in un modo o nell'altro tutto quello sarebbe accaduto. Non si può sfuggire al proprio destino. Ironicamente erano come i poveri disgraziati delle tragedie greche: portavano il peso della loro colpa, puniti incessantemente dagli dèi e dalla loro Giustizia Divina.  
\- Si, ma è stata anche colpa mia. Tuo padre ti aveva vietato di vedere Kate Argent, ma sono stato io che ti ho spinto ad ignorarlo e a fare quello che volevi. Tuo padre aveva l'assennatezza degli umani, e io? Io ero arrogante e sicuro di me, tipico di un Alpha che crede di avere il potere. Credevo che se avessero mai provato a farci male, li avremmo sterminati senza problemi. Non avrei mai immaginato che avrebbero attaccato le nostre famiglie, sono stato stupido, tuo padre è sempre stato migliore di me.-.  
Convivere con il vuoto, l'assenza e la perdita era qualcosa a cui, ad un certo punto, irrazionalmente, si faceva l'abitudine, e a cui si poteva, anche se in modo stentato, sopravvivere; la consapevolezza di essere la causa della distruzione di tutto ciò che hai amato di più in tutta la vita, beh, quello ti uccideva. Peter era morto nel momento in cui il fuoco aveva divorato tutto; era sopravvissuto solo per sentire l'eco di quelle urla, di quei pianti, delle suppliche. Era sopravvissuto solo per ricordare l'eco della voce di sua figlia, una bambina di appena quattro anni, che urlava " _Papà! Papà salvami!",_ unito al pianto di sua moglie, di suo figlio e alle urla di sua sorella e suo marito. Peter aveva vissuto come un vegetale, cercando di rifuggire tutto quello, ma ogni notte veniva aggredito da quelle voci, dal suono del crepitìo della legna, dalla carne bruciata, che lo assediavano, come vecchi fantasmi assediavano un castello in rovina. Erano odori che avevano permeato la sua pelle, aderendo ai suoi tessuti, alle sue ossa, impedendogli di andare avanti. La sua anima era ricoperta di cenere e macerie, e rimpianti e rimorsi e la voglia di morire che era ammaliante, come il canto delle sirene per Ulisse, fino a farlo impazzire ma no, anche la morte gli era negata, perchè tutto ciò che doveva fare era vendicarsi su coloro che avevano ucciso la sua famiglia. La morte era qualcosa a cui non poteva aspirare perchè doveva espiare il peccato che portava, la sua colpa, perchè in fondo era stato lui stesso la causa della sua rovina. Non poteva incolpare suo nipote per qualcosa che era partito da lui e se Derek fosse stato meno testardo, gli avrebbe detto di odiarlo. Avrebbe portato volentieri il peso dell'odio di suo nipote, la sua rabia e i rimpianti, ma non poteva nemmeno quello perchè avrebbe tolto a Derek ogni scusa per sopravvivere.  
\- Devo andare. - mormorò all'improvviso il ragazzo, alzando la testa mentre si avvicinava il suono familiare di una certa Jeep. Peter ebbe a malapena il tempo di sussurrargli "ok" che il ragazzo era già sparito. Rimasto da solo, rientrò in casa, dirigendosi nella camera che era appartenuta ai suoi figli. Ogni volta si sorprendeva nel cogliere il loro odore, sotto gli strati di polvere e bruciato, in una federa, o in un cassetto o ancora in quel vecchio peluche a forma di lupo con cui sua figlia dormiva. Brittany ed Alex erano stati umani, come lo era Stiles. Quella notte avrebbe dovuto salvarli, si era anche buttato tra le fiamme, cercando di raggiungere la cantina dove erano stati rinchiusi. la sua faccia is era ustionato, le sue mani, i suoi piedi, la sua anima e per quanto s fosse sforzato, non c'era riuscito. Per quanto fosse stato forte, non era arrivato in tempo e tutto era svanito nel fumo.  
Certe notti Peter avrebbe voluto piegarsi su se stesso e piangere fino a morirne. Certo notti Peter avrebbe voluto tornare a quella tragica notte ed essere stato umano come i suoi figli; essere morto insieme a loro, tra le più atroci sofferenze. Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro e stringere la sua famiglia, rassicurare i suoi figli e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, raccontare loro una bugia, coprire i loro occhi e le loro orecchie, impedire di sentire e vedere quell'inferno, far loro da coperta a quel calore infernale. Certe notti Peter avrebbe voluto urlare e distruggere ogni cosa, privare tutti dei loro affetti e far provare al mondo  tutto quello che aveva e continuava a provare lui, ma poi, quando si guardava allo specchio rabbrividiva a quei pensieri e si diceva che se fossero stati tutti come lui, il mondo sarebbe finito in un battito di ciglia.  
Certe volte Peter avrebbe voluto non aver mai incontrato sua moglie, magari sarebbe stata felice, con qualcun altro in quel momento, ma poi pensava che la sua Brittany e il suo Alex non sarebbero mai nati e sentiva gli occhi pizzicare come se avessero voluto piangere, ma lui non poteva piangere perchè il fuoco aveva seccato anche le lacrime.  
Certe notti era tutto troppo difficile, tutto troppo anche per lui. Certe notti tutto tornava a bruciare intorno a lui, tutto crepitava e Peter, beh, lui accoglieva le fiamme con gioia e sperava e desiderava e agognava la morte,  il momento in cui avrebbe rivisto la sua famiglia, in cui avrebbe di nuovo sentito le braccia di sua figlia attorno al collo, e gli occhi intelligenti di suo figlio. Il momento in cui avrebbe potuto piangere di nuovo e vivere e gioire e guardare sua moglie senza rimorso. Il momento in cui il suo cuore avrebbe ripreso a pulsare e il puzzle dei suoi ricordi si sarebbe ricomposto.  
 

  
**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note autrice:  
> Eh sì, purtroppo RedLines è finita, e in una valle di lacrime! Mi dispiace aver proposto come chiusura un extra così deprimente, ma ehi, mi sembrava giusto che anche zio pter avesse il suo spazio e quindi..! Spero di essere riuscita a trasmettere un minimo di quello che prova zio Peter, anche se dall'altro lato spero di no, altrimenti avrò tutte voi sulla coscienza!  
> Non so che dire a voi, carissime/i, che avete letto RedLines fino all'ultimo! Grazie di cuore e...continuate a seguirmi!  
> *Distribuisce cioccolatini* per riprendervi, care <3
> 
>  
> 
> Ev


End file.
